L'aimer comme toi
by sysy chan
Summary: Cela fait un an que la vie de Harry a été bouleversé cependant il n'a pas oublié. Pourrat'il faire face ou reviendrat'il en arrière?


Salut à tous, cette histoire n'est que ma deuxième fanfiction alors j'espère que vous serez indulgent. Je voulais aussi vous demandez de m'excusez pour les fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture.

L'aimer comme toi.

Je viens de me réveiller en sursaut comme toutes les nuits depuis que je vis ici. Il est là, près de moi, mais quand j'ai ouvert les yeux ce n'est pas lui que j'ai vu. Comme chaque fois que j'ouvre les yeux, j'ai l'impression de le voir Lui. Mais lorsque je reprends mes esprits je me rends compte que c'est un autre qui est là. C'est un autre depuis un an déjà. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi au milieu de la nuit je ressens le besoin de m'éloigner de lui. S'il savait. Pour espérer pouvoir me rendormir avant l'heure de se lever, je me glisse dans le salon. J'y reste une demi-heure comme plusieurs heures. Lorsqu'enfin je sens que je ne referais plus ce rêve, ce cauchemar je retourne auprès de lui et me rendors mais jamais dans ses bras.

J'ai continué ma vie comme si rien ne s'était passé sauf que je vois moins souvent mes amies. Surtout Ron et Hermione, ils sont trop perspicaces. Ils risqueraient de poser des questions que je ne veux pas entendre.

Ce matin comme tous les matins Olivier m'embrasse avant de partir travailler au ministère. Et comme tous les jours, avant d'aller travailler je replonge dans mes souvenirs. Parfois, quand le manque est trop fort j'en viens même à utiliser ma pensine pour revoir un des moments passé ensemble. Puis faisant comme si de rien n'était je me dirige vers le restaurant que j'ai ouvert il y a huit mois maintenant. Il marche bien, donc j'ai pas mal de choses à faire. Je travaille une grande partie de la matinée dans le bureau où je m'attèle à la gestion. Lorsque je constate qu'il sera bientôt l'heure d'ouvrir je me dirige vers les cuisines. Là j'enfile mon tablier et je me mélange au reste de mon personnel. Ils savent tous que je suis le patron mais ils apprécient autant que moi le fait que je «mette la main à la pâte». Parfois bien que moins souvent je remplace un serveur. Mais je le fais seulement pour me rendre compte par moi-même de la manière dont la clientèle perçoit le menu, le service, l'accueil.

Du coup tout la journée je ne cesse de m'activer. Le soir, lorsque le service est terminé, qu'il ne reste que les plongeurs je rentre à la maison. Olivier m'attends parfois mais la plupart du temps il dort. Alors je me change sans faire de bruit dans la salle de bain puis me glisse doucement entre les draps. Immanquablement il vient se serrer contre moi. S'il ne travaille pas le lendemain ou que aucun de nous ne doivent se lever, il attend que je rentre. Viens m'embrasser à peine la porte passée. M'entraîne doucement pour un moment de paix sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Enfin m'amène dans notre chambre pour faire l'amour.

Ce soir, comme souvent j'arrive à l'appartement, et tout est éteins. Je me dirige vers la salle d'eau et me déshabille lentement. J'enfile mon bas de pyjama puis me glisse entre les draps chauds. Doucement tu viens te coller à moi et comme toujours tu ouvre un œil, m'embrasse en me murmurant un bonsoir et une bonne nuit. Tu m'enlace, tu cherche toujours à me rapprocher de toi même si tu sais qu'au matin je serais loin de tes bras, à l'autre bout du lit.

Aujourd'hui je ne travaille que ce midi au restaurant. Ce soir Olivier à organisé une fête. Pour nos un an il a décidé de faire les choses en grand. Il y aura tous nos amies, Ron et Hermione, Giny, Fred et George mais aussi Bill et Fleur, Charlie, Remus et Tonks ainsi que toutes les personnes que l'on appréciaient à Poudlard. Bref tous les êtres qui comptent pour nous mais aussi quelques hommes haut placé dont deux ou trois français avec lesquels Olivier travaille en ce moment.

A trois heures alors que le service vient de se finir je monte dans mon bureau pour régler deux à trois petites choses. Lorsque je redescends, Lise m'attends. C'est elle qui se soir dirigera tout. Apres s'être installé a une table elle m'explique tout ce qu'elle a prévu. Comme tout va bien je lui dit que se sera parfait. Puis je prends mes affaires et rentre chez moi. J'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle s'en sortira très bien. Quand j'arrive, l'appartement est vide, mais il y a un mot d'Olivier qui me dit qu'il est allé régler les derniers détails et qu'il reviendra se préparer vers six ou sept heure.

Pendant ce temps je m'installe devant la télé. J'en profite pour me reposer et me détendre, c'est rare que je ne sois pas au travail à cette heure là. A six heures, je vais prendre ma douche. Je laisse l'eau chaude couler sur mon corps. J'essaye de me relaxer. Je sais que se seras dur ce soir. Je déteste les fêtes, surtout les mondaines. Et malgré tout ça y ressemble. Un long moment plus tard je sors de la salle de bain et me dirige vers la chambre pour choisir mes vêtements. Je viens juste d'enfiler un boxer noir lorsqu'Olivier rentre. Après un rapide bonjour il va directement se laver. Pendant se temps je continu à m'habiller. J'ai choisi un pantalon noir assez prés du corps avec une chemise vert émeraude et une veste noire. Puis je me plante devant la glace pour essayer de dompter mes cheveux, mais c'est peine perdu. Je me retourne pour voir Olivier revenir de la salle d'eau. Il est beau. Et malgré ça pendant quelques instants c'est un autre corps que j'ai vu arriver. Mais je me reprends en main et le regarde choisir minutieusement ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il est prêt, il m'attire dans ses bras. Comme il nous reste un peu de temps avant d'être obligé d'y aller, on se rend dans le salon. Chacun prend son livre. On essaye de faire passer le temps. Enfin à sept heure et demi on transplane devant la salle qu'il à loué. En entrant je découvre un lieu décoré aux couleurs rouge et or. Il y a un grand buffet et un bar dans un coin. De l'autre coté il y a des petites tables, et au milieu une grande piste de danse. Je remarque aussi qu'il y a une estrade, je me tourne vers Olivier pour savoir pourquoi elle est là. Il me répond qu'il y aura un groupe qui viendra mettre l'ambiance, qu'ils devraient arriver d'ici peu. Et en effet, ils s'installent à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Les premiers invités arrivent à huit heure pile. Ça commence plutôt bien. Pendant qu'Olivier accueille les convives, Ron et Hermione m'ont entraîné à l'autre bout de la salle pour parler. Le temps passe et notre groupe s'est agrandi. Giny est la première à s'être glissé parmi nous puis il y a eu les jumeaux, Seamus et Dean ainsi que Neville. Enfin Tonks et Remus nous ont rejoins. Mais il n'y a toujours aucune trace d'Olivier. Donc je suppose qu'il doit être resté à l'entrée au cas où il y aurait des retardataires. Par moment l'un de nous se glisse au buffet et ramène de quoi boire et manger à tous le monde.

C'est d'ailleurs en allant me réapprovisionner que je Le rencontre. Sur le coup c'est comme si tout s'était arrêté autour de moi. Comprenant que c'est bien Lui qui est là en face de moi, je fais demi-tour et retourne auprès de mes amies. Mais il est trop tard. Je n'arrive plus à suivre la conversation. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Lui. Soudain une musique que je reconnais empli la salle. Elle me semble forte, bien plus forte que les autres chansons et pourtant personne n'y fait attention. Je m'éloigne un peu alors que les paroles n'ont pas encore commencé à résonner. Je suis seul dans un des recoins de la salle. Je vois Draco qui s'avance vers moi. En me détournant je vois Olivier qui m'observe. Enfin les paroles éclatent. J'ai l'impression qu'elles ont étaient écrite pour moi.

Les jours passent mais ça ne compte pas J'ai tant de mal à vivre, ivre De ce parfum si différent du tien

Te revoir après tout ce temps. C'est tellement dur. Je me rends compte à quel point c'est dur de vivre sans toi. Avec un autre auprès de moi.

Pire, j'ai compté chaque minute qui me retient à lui Comme si j'étais ma propre prisonnière

J'ai l'impression de me forcer à rester loin de toi alors que mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme ne souhaite qu'être dans tes bras.

Ca fait bientôt un an qu'il m'a sauvé de toi Souvent je me demande où j'en serais pour toi Souvent je me demande ce que tu fais, où tu es, qui tu aimes... Sors de mes pensées

Un an est passé. Un an qu'il m'a éloigné de toi pour mon propre bien. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Souvent je pense à toi, à nous, à se qui se serait passé si je n'étais pas parti. A ce que tu fais aussi. Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. Ou plutôt je n'en avais pas jusqu'à se soir.

J'ai changé d'adresse, de numéro merci J'ai balancé tes lettres et tes défauts même si J'ai fait semblant d'avoir trouvé la force Je garde au plus profond de moi tout c'que tu m'as aimé

J'ai déménagé, j'ai jeté toute les lettres que tu m'avais écrites pour me dire tes sentiments au tout début de notre relation. Et aussi toutes celle ou tu me demandé pardon pour tes bêtises. Et même si en apparence tout à l'air d'aller avec Olivier je garde en moi tout ce que nous étions.

J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi

Grâce à Olivier j'essaie de vivre une autre vie. J'essaie de t'oublier. Mais malgré le temps qui passe je ne t'oublie pas. Ton image reste gravée en moi. Et je ne l'aime pas comme toi.

J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule, Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi

Il fait tout pour que j'arrive à t'oublier. Quand j'y pense il ressemble à l'homme parfait. Mais apparemment être parfait ne me va pas. Et je ne l'aime pas comme toi.

Lui, il a tenté de me consoler Même s'il n'a pas tes mots ni ton passé C'est vrai mais il n'a pas ton goût pour la fête, Pour la nuit pour les autres, pour tout ce que je hais

Exception faite de se soir, Olivier n'aime rien de ce que tu adorais. La nuit, la fête et les autres aussi. Avec toi c'était quasiment tous le soir que tu sortais me laissant seul. Et quand tu revenais il y avait souvent l'odeur d'un autre sur toi.

Il a séché toutes mes larmes, tu sais Il a ramassé tes pots cassés Et il a réglé tous tes impayés, tes impostures, tes ratures Tout ce que tu m'as laissé

Olivier m'a consolé. Il a même payait pour toute tes bêtises. Tu m'avais laissé avec une blessure et il essaye chaque jour de la refermer, de la panser.

Il m'aime comme un fou et me connaît par cœur, Il me dit je t'aime parfois durant des heures Mais il ne sent pas ton odeur Pourquoi je te respire dans ses bras Sors de mes pensées

Il m'aime tant. Et contrairement à toi il sait ce que j'aime et ce que je hais. Et pourtant quand je suis dans ses bras c'est ton odeur que je respire. C'est pour ça que la nuit je ne peux rester prés de lui. Parce que même contre lui c'est toujours toi qui reste dans mon cœur.

J'essaye de t'oublier avec un autre Le temps ne semble pas gommer tes fautes J'essaye mais rien n'y fait je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, Je n'y arrive pas, je ne l'aime pas comme toi J'essaye de me soigner avec un autre Qui tente en vain de racheter tes fautes Il semble si parfait mais rien n'y fait je capitule, Je ne peux pas je ne l'aime pas comme toi

Je ne l'aime pas comme toi Dis moi seulement pourquoi ? Tu me restes comme ça... Je veux t'oublier Reprends tes rêves et disparaît Car je veux l'aimer comme toi...

J'ai beau essayer de t'oublier je n'y arrive pas. Et puis de toute façon j'essaye de moins en moins fort et de moins en moins souvent. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à t'ôter de mon esprit, de mon cœur, de mon corps. Je le voudrais pourtant. Je sais que tu ne me fais que du mal. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne l'aime pas comme toi.

Pendant toute la chanson tu t'ai rapproché de moi. Tu m'explique que tu es venu avec l'un de tes collaborateurs français. Tu me dis que l'on pourrait refaire un essai toi et moi. Je lève mes yeux et mon regard tombe sur celui d'Olivier. Si seulement je pouvais l'aimer autant que toi. J'aimerais tellement l'aimer autant que toi.

Mais voilà, ce n'est pas le cas. Et je glisse ma main dans la tienne lorsque tu me la tends. Et tandis que l'on quitte la fête, une larme coule sur ma joue. J'aurais voulu l'aimer comme toi.

FIN.


End file.
